


maybe we're just the same song

by ariya167



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariya167/pseuds/ariya167
Summary: Ty Lee smiled-she couldn’t help it, surrounded on every side by Suki’s vibrant spring-green and Mai’s electric gray and her own shining pink. She loved them, loved them so much that sometimes it felt like her heart would break.





	maybe we're just the same song

The people of Kyoshi certainly knew how to throw a party. Ty Lee and Suki had been dancing with the other villagers for most of the night, to the beat of the drums and the soft melody of the flute performed by Xiuying and Yun. 

Suki looked beautiful, Ty Lee thought, bonfire light and her spring-green aura glowing around her as she whirled in her battle skirts. Ty Lee never missed a step, but Suki knew all the Kyoshi dances by heart and moved like she was born to perform them. 

She wanted to keep dancing, but eventually her tired feet carried her over to where Mai was sitting, Suki moments behind her. 

“I hope you’re having fun,” Ty Lee said as she sat down. Mai looked like she wanted to say something sarcastic, and a year ago she probably would have, but instead she sighed. But Ty Lee didn’t mind-these days, Mai’s sighs were far more affectionate than exasperated. 

“I am,” Mai said, and then hesitantly: “This is . . . nice.”

Suki smiled. “It’s been so long since I’ve been on Kyoshi for the celebrations. It feels like coming home, you know?”

Ty Lee smiled and nodded. “I always loved the festivals at the circus.”

Mai shrugged. “Eh, Fire Nation holidays never really did it for me.” She turned to Suki, and something in her face softened. “But I like this. Everyone looks like they’re actually having fun.” 

Suki laughed, laying her head on Mai’s shoulder, and Ty Lee beamed at her girlfriends. This was the part she liked best, when the festivities were winding down but they’d still spend the night talking about nothing and everything until they were too tired to keep their eyes open. 

And then, like right now, a couple hours after nearly everyone else has gone to bed, they’d stumble off to Suki’s cabin together, laughing and joking all the while. 

Suki hummed a song under her breath as she grabbed extra blankets for the two of them. Ty Lee smiled-she couldn’t help it, surrounded on every side by Suki’s vibrant spring-green and Mai’s electric gray and her own shining pink. She loved them, loved them so much that sometimes it felt like her heart would break. 

She watched them work-Suki making sure the pillows were just so, Mai shrugging out of her outer robes and cracking a joke.

“I love you,” Ty Lee said, because that was all there was to say. She wouldn’t have cared where she was in the world, as long as Mai and Suki were with her, but right now, there was no place she’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome!


End file.
